1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical interconnectors and particularly to electrical interconnectors useful for electronic packaging and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic packaging, it is often desirous to interconnect one electrical device, e.g. a circuit module or chip, to another electrical device, e.g. a printed circuit board, by means of an interconnector. By way of example, there is described in the publication entitled "Connector Interposer For Module-To-Board Electrical Interconnection", R. L. Agard et al, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 15, No. 3, August 1972, page 912, a planar interconnector which uses metallized through-holes for making connection between the pins of a circuit module mounted on top of the interconnector and the connector pins of a printed circuit board located beneath the interconnector. Also, for example, in the publication entitled "Low-Noise Interconnection System For Monolithic Modules", L. T. Olson, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 9, No. 4, September 1966, page 360, interconnection of monolithic modules is effected by a planar interconnector. Briefly, the pins of the monolithic modules are fitted into the openings of the planar interconnector, referred to as an interface card, where they contact printed circuit jumpers of the card.
It is also known in the prior art to interleave ground planes in between a stack of printed circuit boards and provide a jumper connection across the edge of a printed circuit board of the stack so as to connect the circuits on one side of the particular board to the circuits on its opposite side, cf. "Printed Circuit Connector", J. P. G. Dunman, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 7, No. 3, August 1964, page 182.
However, heretofore in the prior art of which I am aware, the electrical devices to be interconnected by these planar interconnectors were mounted on the planar sides of the interconnector. Thus, these prior art apparatus were not conducive to large scale programmability and/or modular constructability.